The Club
by shanejayell
Summary: A MGLN Alternate Universe. Single mother Takamachi Nanoha works hard to support her daughter, Vivio. Is she ready for the complication of Fate?
1. Nanoha

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is also a yuri fic with adult content, so if that is not your thing I suggest hitting the back button. Thanks!

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Nanoha Takamachi peeked into the bedroom, smiling as she walked in to where her daughter lay in bed. "All right, Vivio, time to go to sleep," she said gently, the reddish brown haired woman tucking the little girl in to her bed.

"You're going to work, mommy?" the little blond haired girl asked, Vivio smiling up at her adopted mother innocently.

"Yes," Nanoha told her, "but I promise I'll be back here in time to send you off to school."

"Okay," Vivio agreed, snuggling down and soon drifting off to sleep, knowing her mother would keep that promise. She always had before, after all.

Nanoha looked in on the sleeping girl for a moment, then she shut the door as the business suit clad woman walked through the small if comfortable apartment. She picked up her coat and slipped on her shoes before heading out into the night, locking the door behind her. Leaving her home Nanoha knew she looked respectable, like some office lady going to work. That was good, because looking respectable was important for Vivio's future.

Sometimes when she was a little tired, Nanoha wished her situation was a bit simpler. She had left her home town to go to college, helped by a scholarship, but a unexpected tragedy left her caring for the young girl Vivio. She didn't feel it right to force her parents to help support the child and pay her bills, so she had been forced to find part time work.

The apartment that she was renting was in a bohemian part of the city, one that she suspected her high school teachers would disapprove of. There were cafes and bistros, foreign food and people from all around the world, all mixing and mingling every day. And also a more... unusual type of person. It wasn't the city's overtly gay district, but it was one with more than a few gay and lesbian couples living in it.

About ten minutes from the apartment Nanoha neared her destination, passing familiar shops and buildings. The club was a private one, so there were no signs or advertizements visible out on the street. Nanoha went down the steps from street level to the heavy front door, then knocked briskly. After a moment the door opened revealing a tall pink haired woman, her serious expression lightening into a warm smile.

"Hullo, Signum," Nanoha smiled up at her.

Signum Wolkenritter was a German, who had come to Japan with her brother Zafira. She was tall, athletic and intimidating, as long as you didn't know she was a bit of a cream-puff deep down. Dressed in leather pants, books and a matching jacket, she looked sexy and a bit scary. "Nanoha," she waved her in, "good to see you."

"Thanks," Nanoha answered as she took off her coat and slung it over her arm, "how's the crowd tonight?"

"Busy as usual," Signum answered, smiling, "you'd better get in the back and get changed. A customer was asking about you."

"Yeah, yeah," Nanoha smiled as she hurried down a side passage meant for staff only, "any idea what Hayate is dressing me up as today?"

"You'll see," Signum chuckled.

Vita Graf was working in the changing rooms, the young woman smiling wryly in greeting. While in her early twenties she was a bit physically underdeveloped, something the redhead found very annoying. Dressed in a blood red lolita style dress she was helping Shamal get dressed as she nodded a greeting to Nanoha.

"Hello, Nanoha," Shamal Klarer smiled, the somewhat busty blonde putting on her usual nurse's outfit. She was actually a student like Nanoha herself, but Shamal was a second year in the university nursing program. She was practically a born nurse too, with the required sunny personality and strong mothering instinct.

"Hello, Shamal," Nanoha answered as she stripped off her office lady outfit to reveal a very skimpy white bra and panties. "Hello, Vita," she smiled as she folded her clothes, "what outfit has the boss picked out for me today?"

"Your fan is here again," Vita told her cheerfully as she did up the back of Shamal's dress, "you mind doing the school girl outfit again?"

"It's fine," Nanoha smiled wryly as the shapely figured woman picked that freshly laundered costume off the rack, "but I wish I had your figure sometimes, Shamal. If I did I could pull off so many other costumes..."

From right behind her a voice cheerfully noted, "You have a fine figure."

"Hayate?" Nanoha started to turn when her breasts were grabbed from behind, then squeezed energetically. "Eeep!" she squeaked.

"Hmm, so nice!" Hayate purred in her ear as she massaged gently, hefting each breast in her hands as she gave the nipples a expert pinch.

"Get off, Hayate," Nanoha yelped, pulling free from the older woman as a blazing blush colored her cheeks. "You are such a perv," she scolded as she pulled the school uniform on, adjusting the skirt and making sure the bow was tied properly at her neck.

"But you love me anyway?" the brown haired woman smiled back.

Hayate Yagami was in her late twenties, and had met Nanoha shortly after she had taken in Vivio. Finding out about her difficult finances she offered Nanoha a job, shocking the girl as to how she supported herself. Still, after trying out the club one night Nanoha was surprised how much she liked the work. And to be honest, she really liked how much she could make there!

"Don't push your luck," Nanoha joked as she put her shoes on.

"Thank you for helping out," Hayate told her as they walked up the hall from the changing rooms, "it's been really busy lately,." Shamal hung back to let the two of them talk, the blond smiling at them fondly.

"I'm glad to help," Nanoha told her as they walked into the club together.

The women packed the small, private club, talking and chatting warmly. Hayate never said where she got the idea for such a club, but it was popular both with women who liked other women, as well as ladies who simply wanted to relax without having some guy hit on them. People found out about the club through word of mouth, and anyone who caused trouble never got invited back.

This club was NOT a brothel, despite the fact they provided hostesses to keep guests company. A customer paid to have the company of the woman of their choice, but that was all they got. Anything else that might happen was between the two women, and Hayate didn't want to know about it. Well, not know officially, anyway.

Leaving Hayate behind Nanoha threaded her way past the tables over to the private boots over along one side of the club, walking to the end then tapping gently on the wooden edge of the seat. The blond haired woman sitting there was about Nanoha's age, plus a year or two, and her blue eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Hello, Fate," Nanoha smiled as she sat down.

She didn't know if Fate was really the pretty blond haired woman's name, but it was the one that Hayate had introduced her with. She was tall and slender, with kind eyes and a sense of lingering sorrow around her. Whenever she visited she invited Nanoha to sit, drink and dance, and never went any farther. Which was rather frustrating to Nanoha. Fate was one of the first women Nanoha had ever felt this kind of attraction to...

"Nanoha," Fate smiled, her long blond hair shimmering as she reached out to touch Nanoha's hand. She smirked, "Cute outfit."

"You didn't request it?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"Nope," the business suit clad woman shook her head, Fate looking at her curiously.

"It must be Hayate then," Nanoha made a face as she added, "That woman is far too into dressing us up in odd outfits."

"You look good, tho," Fate smiled warmly. She chuckled softly, "Makes me wish we had gone to school together, or something."

Nanoha leaned forward as she studied Fate and asked her, "So, would you have left love letters in my shoe locker?"

"Anonymous ones, probably," Fate agreed, "I was a shy kid in school."

"Really?" Nanoha asked, laughing.

The two women talked and chatted through the evening, Fate ordering a light dinner they both shared, time spiraling on as they sipped at the overpriced drinks. (Hayate was not stupid, she made her money wherever she could.) Then Nanoha pulled Fate to her feet, the two women moving out of the booth to dance as music played softly in the background.

"Hmm, this is nice," Fate sighed, holding Nanoha close as they swayed together slowly.

Nanoha nodded, resting her head on Fate's shoulder. "Fate," she murmured softly, "I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?" Fate asked, one hand on the small of Nanoha's back, the other between her shoulders.

"Why don't you ever make a move on me?" Nanoha dared to ask, looking directly into Fate's eyes. "Every time you come here you ask for me, but all we do is drink and dance. Am I unattractive to you?" she asked softly.

"No!" Fate yelped, blushing.

"Well?" Nanoha asked as weeks of frustration began to color her voice. She found the slim blond incredibly attractive, and had done all but climb into her lap to give a hint. All of which were ignored by the other woman.

"I... you are very attractive!" Fate stammered.

"Really!" Nanoha smiled up at Fate dangerously, making the older girl blush. "How attractive?" she asked, smiling.

"So attractive," Fate said quietly, "I don't think I can control my actions around you."

"Then stop controlling them," Nanoha said as she pulled Fate down into a long, lingering kiss.

Fate moaned into the kiss, pulling Nanoha close as their bodies pressed together. She ran her hand through the shorter woman's hair as their tongues dueled, swaying slowly to the music. She only pulled back with the greatest reluctance. "Are you sure...?" Fate asked softly.

"Shut up and kiss me more," Nanoha moaned.

"About time," Hayate muttered as she watched covertly from her place up at the bar.

"You really shouldn't be matchmaking so much, ma'am," Shamal noted, the lovely blond working the bar for awhile.

"I think they're pretty well suited to each other," Hayate shrugged as she watched Nanoha and Fate duck into the booth then slide the curtain shut for privacy. "Fate needs someone loving, after all the crap she went through with her mother," she noted thoughtfully, "and Nanoha could use someone as steady as Fate."

"And when Fate hears about Vivio?" Shamal had to ask.

"I think they'll be fine," Hayate said firmly.

End?

Notes: Been banging around the idea a while. Was originally going to do a much more 'adult' version, but decided not to. May or may not continue this sometime, we'll see.


	2. Fate

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Two: Fate

Fate Testarossa walked in the twilight of the city, the business wear clad woman letting her legs carry her where they would. She had no family, no obligations, just long and empty days ahead of her. The attractive blond drew the eyes of men and women as she walked but she was oblivious, tortured by memories of the past.

Once Fate had been part of a kind family, but not any more. When her twin sister Alicia died their mother Precia couldn't accept it, and more and more insisted Fate BECOME Alicia. And when Fate couldn't do so well enough, came the beatings. Her screams finally drew the police and Fate was saved, but she bore the scars on her body and mind.

Ironically she was taken in by the police officer who rescued her, but Fate had maintained a wall between herself and Lindy Harloun. It wasn't that she thought the woman didn't care, but each time Lindy reached out to her Fate remembered her loving mother who became a monster, and flinched away. She knew she was hurting Lindy, but Fate couldn't help herself.

The first chance she could get Fate left home for college, and hoped to find a new start in a city where no one knew who she was. With the shield of anonymity she let herself reach out to others, and even began to tentatively explore her attraction to other women. Fate went to her school's gay society at first tentatively, then with more confidence. She made friends there, and through those friends learned of a certain, exclusive club.

Without intending to Fate found herself in the more bohemian quarter of the city, walking through the shops and cafe's until she was the familiar building. With a wry smile she walked down the steps to the unmarked door, knocking softly.

After a moment a tall, pink haired woman opened the door, her expression grave as usual. Signum was the bouncer and security force for the club, and she took that job very seriously. Fate had seen her bodily throw out roudy women, not to mention baring the door to any men trying to intrude.

"Miss Fate," Signum nodded, "good to see you tonight. Go on inside."

"Thank you," Fate smiled slightly as she went by her and into the hesitated then asked, "Is Nanoha here tonight?"

"Not yet," Signum answered, "but I expect her soon."

"Thanks," Fate blushed as she hurried off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first time Fate had been invited to the club it had been by the owner, Hayate Yagami. The brown haired young woman knew Subaru Ginga from the gaysoc at college, and Subaru had vouched for Fate. As Hayate led Fate into the den filled with beautiful women she had told Fate that entering the club was by invitation only, and misbehavior would get her tossed.

Fate had told her she understood, even as she watched wide eyed as pretty women in odd costumes sat with customers, drinking and chatting merrily. A police woman with a sexy short skirt was talking to a black haired younger lady, while nearby a elegant brown haired woman was talkiung to a dangerous woman in biker's leathers.

"Are they...?" Fate asked, blushing faintly.

"When you visit here you can pay for a woman's company, but that's all you get," Hayate told her with the air of someone who explained it often, "anything else is between them."

"Sorry," Fate smiled.

"It's all right," Hayate smiled, the twenty something sitting back. She wore a sexy dress that cupped her breasts and was cut up to her thigh, yet there wasn't anything threatening about her sexuality. She reminded one of a fluffy puppy, somehow.

They talked at a table to start with, both of them getting pleasantly buzzed, then they retired to a private booth. Hayate sat close to Fate, topping up her drink and smiling at the younger woman warmly. When Fate spilled a bit of her drink Hayate leaned forward to kiss it away, then pressed her lips to Fate's.

Eventually Fate was laying back while Hayate straddled her thighs, Fate's hands pushing up Hayate's short skirt. Hayate mewled softly as Fate nuzzled her breasts, her panties wet as she ground herself against Fate's lap. It was all slippery and crazy but Fate didn't care, instead she savored Hayate's body until the owner begged her to stop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fate smiled to herself ruefully as she reached the bar. Shortly after joining the club she found out that Hayate liked to... 'test drive' the customers, so to speak. She charmed them, got them alone then had her way with them, so to speak. Fate apparently was a rarity in that she had not ended up on her back at Hayate's mercy... Fate had been embarassed to learn that, but she also had to admit it had been an enjoyable experience. Certainly it was better than her first time with her brother's girlfriend, Amy!

"Hi Teana," Fate smiled at the bartender, a strawberry blond who was also a student, though thankfully old enough to serve booze.

"Hi Fate," Teana smiled back, "your usual?" When Fate nodded Teana poured her a gingerale, just adding a small shot of rum. "Here you go," she said, pushing the cup towards her,

"Thanks," Fate handed a bill back and didn't wait for change. She smiled fondly as she asked, "How is Subaru doing?"

"Don't even get me started," Teana laughed, then proceeded to relate her girlfriend's latest misadventures. It seemed Subaru was always getting into some kind of trouble, and usually dragging her friends in with her.

Excusing herself Fate walked towards the end of the private booths, sitting down with a soft sigh. She sipped her drink and watched the people, smiling faintly as she took in familiar women mixed with a few newcomers. She told herself that she was NOT looking around for a certain someone, but she was lying.

Fate saw Hayate and the reddish brown haired woman emerge from the back, seperating as the younger woman weaved through the crowd towards her. She tapped gently on the wood of the booth before she slid in, the sexy schoolgirl outfit she was wearing taking Fate's breath away.

"Hello, Fate," Nanoha smiled as she sat down, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on Fate.

"Nanoha," Fate smiled as naturally as she could manage, reaching out to touch Nanoha's hand. She smirked, "Cute outfit."

"You didn't request it?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"Nope," Fate shook her head, looking at Nanoha curiously.

"It must be Hayate then," Nanoha made a face as she added, "That woman is far too into dressing us up in odd outfits."

"You look good, tho," Fate smiled warmly. She chuckled softly as she said a bit sadly, "Makes me wish we had gone to school together, or something."

Nanoha leaned forward as she studied Fate and asked her, "So, would you have left love letters in my shoe locker?"

"Anonymous ones, probably," Fate agreed as she blushed slightly, confessing, "I was a shy kid in school."

"Really?" Nanoha asked, laughing.

"Really," Fate agreed, musing on how comfortable she felt with this woman. It had been like this even the first time they met, Hayate introducing them then leaving them to fend for themselves. Somehow Fate just clicked with Nanoha, talking about her life with a openness she wasn't sure she's ever get entirely used to.

"Come on," Nanoha offered her hand as they finished up a shared dinner and overpriced drinks, "let's dance."

Fate was stiff at first, but she was soon enjoying swaying together to the music. "Hmm, this is nice," Fate sighed into the smaller girl's ear, holding Nanoha close.

Nanoha nodded, resting her head on Fate's shouder. "Fate," she murmured softly, "I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?" Fate asked, one hand on the small of Nanoha's back, the other between her shoulders. She was very aware of Nanoha's body pressed against her's, and it was taking all of Fate's will not to do something dangerous.

"Why don't you ever make a move on me?" Nanoha looked up into Fate's eyes, and Fate was startled to see tears in them. "Every time you come here you ask for me, but all we do is drink and dance. Am I unattractive to you?" she asked softly.

"No!" Fate yelped, blushing furiously. She didn't want Nanoha to think that!

"Well?" Nanoha asked, a hint of frustration coloring her voice.

Fate was shell shocked at Nanoha frowned up at her, the taller blonde groping for words. "I... you are very attractive!" Fate stammered.

"Really!" Nanoha smiled up at Fate dangerously, making the older girl blush. "How attractive?" she asked, smiling slyly.

Fate could literally feel her insides quiver with surpressed desire as she met that surprisingly sexy gaze. "So attractive," Fate said quietly, "I don't think I can control my actions around you."

"Then stop controlling them," Nanoha said as she pulled Fate down into a long, lingering kiss.

Fate moaned into the kiss, pulling Nanoha close as their bodies pressed together. She ran her hand through the shorter woman's hair as their tongues dueled, swaying slowly to the music. She only pulled back with the greatest reluctance, her body screaming at her to do more. MUCH more.

. "Are you sure...?" Fate asked softly.

"Shut up and kiss me more," Nanoha moaned.

Not one to deny a lady a reasonable request Fate did so, the two of them stopping dead as they kissed deeply.

"Ahem," a voice disturbed them both, making them pull back. Vita Graf was giing them both a amused look as the redhead noted, "We're all enjoying the show, but you're kind of blockiing the dance floor."

"Vita!" Nanoha growled, blushing.

"Terribly sorry," Fate had to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She looked at Nanoha and felt a surge of shyness, one that she had to fight back. "Would you care to join me in our booth?" she asked softly, her hand resting on Nanoha's ass,

"Oh, I suppose it'll have to do," Nanoha sighed. Softly she added, "What I'd really like to do is take you to bed, but..."

Fate felt her knees go weak at the mental image of Nanoha spread out on a bed, nude. "Maybe we can arrange that," she mused as they slid into the booth together. Quite deliberately Fate pulled the curtain, blocking off the rest off the club, then she pulled Nanoha into her arms.

To be continued...

Notes: Part rewrite, part new stuff. Will also be bumping up the adult rating of the fic, as I had NOT planned on Hayate sleeping with fate. Well, actually not SLEEPING so much as fucking in a booth. ^_^ Might switch focus with a Hayate chapter next, or possibly Teana and Subaru. We'll see.


	3. One Night

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Three: One Night

Hayate Yagami smiled as the brown haired woman weaved between the tables, smiling hello and nodding to familiar faces. While not packed the club was full of happy, chatting women, as well as the occasional pair making out in the private booths. As she reached the bar she turned, smiling to everyone as she declared. "Welcome, ladies, to the Club!"

"Oh god, she's not going to do this again...," Signum muttered, the pink haired woman flushing as the muscular woman crossed her her arms over her chest. A very impressive chest it was, too, fitting her almost amazonian looks.

"I am your host, Hayate," she ignored Signum;s comment as she said breezily, "and now presenting the girls of the club!"

On cue the young woman lined up, smiling meekly, though a few had a dangerous twinkle in their eyes. "This is Shamal, thought everyone calls her Rosie," Hayate gestured to the busty blonde, "because she blushes so sweetly."

"They do NOT," Shamal muttered as she gave her boss a deadly look, but she smiled winningly at the crowd. She was softer than Signum, almost a motherly figure, but still very sexy with her full, rounded curves.

"And Signum!" Hayate gestured to the pink haired woman tending to the bar as she asked, "You like Signum?" As the crowd murmured their interest she smirked as she informed them, "Well too bad, so does Shamal."

Everyone laughed at that.

"And this is Vita," Hayate smiled at the smaller redhead, who was dressed in a red and black gothic lolita style. The dress made her look young but not TOO young, if you know what I mean. Cheerfully Hayate noted, "I like to order Vita on the side." Turning to Vita she jokingly ordered, "On your side, Vita! On your side!"

There was a chuckle at that too, grins appearing on a few faces.

"Teana is a foreigner to our country," Hayate gestured to the strawberry blonde Teana, "but don't worry." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down, "She is a very cunning linguist."

Chortles burst out from the crowd as the slim, athletic woman blushed. Dressed in shorts and a t-shirt she reminded one of a track star, full of youth and life. She was also a orphan and another one of Hayate's 'adoptees,' young woman she helped out with a job and a place to stay.

"And Rein here is the baby of the group," Hayate said as the silver-blue haired twenty year old gave her a dirty look. "She's like a daughter to me," she noted conversationally, "so I spank her when she's bad." Hayate winked, "And she's VERY bad..."

There was another laugh and Rein blushed.

"And each and every one," Hayate paused, "is a virgin." Everyone have her disbelieving looks as Hayate bowed, "Don't believe me? Try them out yourselves." As everyone laughed she finished, "Have a good night, all."

"Boss, you were SO ripping off Cabaret," Teana chided, smiling at her with amusement as Signum poured them each a drink.

"So?" Hayate shrugged, not even denying it. "What did you think of your introduction?" she asked her, winking slyly.

"Cunning Linguist?" Teana looked amused, "Gee, thanks. Now everyone will think I specialize in oral sex."

Hayate smirked, "I haven't heard Subaru complain."

"Hayate!" Teana blushed.

Signum reached over and calmly tapped Hayate on the head, hard. "That was pushing it, Miss," she told her firmly.

Hayate winced, rubbing her head. "Sorry, Teana," she said meekly. A bit hesitantly she said, "You mean you and she haven't...?"

"No," Teana admitted as she watched the crowds, her gaze warm and inviting.

"But why...?" Signum broke one of her own rules and asked, though normally the reserved woman wouldn't push like that.

Teana shrugged a bit, a hint of pain in her eyes as she said, "Subaru isn't entirely comfortable with having sex with me, considering what I do here."

Hayate frowned, going from slightly goofy club owner to concerned mother figure in a second or two. "That's not fair to you," she noted seriously, "she should know you don't go any farther than a drink or dance with customers."

"I know, but...," Teana shrugged, "emotions aren't reasonable."

"I could talk to her," Signum offered calmly.

"Oh, god no," Teana blurted. At Signum's wounded look she explained, "Signum, I love you dearly but you can be really intimidating when you want to be. I don't want you making poor Subaru piss herself, or something."

"She's not that bad," Hayate lied loyaly.

Signum had to laugh as she admitted, "Teana has a point." With a smile that was surprisingly gentle she told the younger woman, "If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"I will," Teana promised.

Moving off slightly Hayate scanned the crowd, the young woman taking in the familiar faces. Just then the chime by the door rand, and she frowned as a tall, older woman walked in, looking around her curiously.

Signum frowned, studying the woman covertly. "Should I throw her out?" she asked quietly, "She's not a regular."

"Let's see what she does," Hayate said thoughtfully.

The tall blue green haired woman didn't seem to be excessively bothered by all the women, advancing through the nightclub calmly. She also exuded a calm sort of serenity, while a slight smile teased at her lips. Surprisingly she seemed to be looking for Hayate, making her way towards her as soon as she saw her.

"I don't like this," Signum frowned.

"Stay in shouting distance," Hayate ordered as she waited for the woman to arrive.

The woman looked down at her curiously as she asked, "Miss Hayate Yagami?"

"Yes," Hayate smiled as pleasantly as she could, "and you are?"

She smiled as she pushed her hair back from her face, "My name is Lindy Harloun, I believe you know my daughter."

"Your daughter...?" Hayate suddenly found herself thinking of farmer's daughters and shotgun weddings. "I don't recognize the name."

A shadow seemed to pass over the older woman's face and she sighed softly. "We have different last names," she said quietly, "her name is Fate."

Hayate's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't gotten ALL of Fate's story out of her, but in talking to the woman she had gotten the important bits out. Fate had suffered serious abuse at the hands of her biological mother, and had been rescured and later adopted by a caring police officer.

"Ms. Harloun," Hayate respectfully offered her hand, "it's a honor to meet you."

"Lindy, please," she shook the hand as she said quietly, "could we talk privately?"

"Certainly," Hayate agreed as she walked with Lindy to a booth she knew hadn't been used tonight and had been recently cleaned.

Lindy slid into the seat, sighing a little as she sat back. "I'm sorry to drop in on you like this," she said, "I wouldn't normally do so."

Remembering the other woman was a police officer Hayate asked a bit warily, "This isn't a official visit, is it?"

"No," Lindy shook her head, "it's purely a personal matter."

One of the things that Hayate valued was the privacy of her clients, but she also felt a surge of compassion for the older woman. "What can I do for you?" she asked, giving her a opening.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure," Lindy admitted wryly. She signaled to one of the waitresses and ordered a scotch, then paid for Hayate's drink too. She raised her eyebrows a bit at the price, then took a sip of her drink. Setting the cup down she looked at Hayate and asked, "Has Fate told you about her past?"

"Some,' Hayate conceded, "she mentioned she was abused."

"Yes," Lindy nodded. She fumbled with the drink, "The abuse was bad, but worse was that her mother was very loving before she went mad." Lindy drank, "So to some extent she expects a mother figure to love her then hurt her."

Hayate winced, not having quite connected the dots that far. "She keeps a distance with you?" she asked gently.

"Hmm," Lindy nodded morosely, "we exchange letters and talk on the phone, mostly. I love her like my own blood, but... she flinches when I hug her."

"I'm sorry," Hayate reached out, squeezing Lindy's hand.

Lindy smiled back, her smile a little crooked. "She mentioned this place in a letter, talked about meeting you and a woman named Nanoha," she told her.

Hayate smiled back even as she prayed Fate hadn't gone into too much detail about their first meeting. "I don't know what I should tell you," she admitted, "I don't want to violate Fate's trust."

"I understand," Lindy nodded a bit sadly.

"But I think Fate is happy," Hayate offered, "she's made friends here."

Lindy sat back, sighing in what was clearly relief. "I hoped so," she said quietly, "but I wasn't sure... thank you, Hayate."

"Thank Nanoha," Hayate suggested with a smile, "I think she's been the one to bring Fate the most out of her shell."

Lindy smiled suddenly, "She certainly gets mentioned often enough in Fate's letters" She leaned forward intimately as she asked, "Do you think that they're...?"

Hayate winked, "Oh, I think they're getting there. But I shouldn't tell tales..."

"Spoil sport," Lindy pouted, finishing off her drink.

"Sorry," Hayate shrugged apologetically.

"Heh," Lindy smiled, "for how overpriced the drink was, I ought to at least get a secret or two." She sighed seeing Hayate wouldn't budge, "All right, can I at least get a dance?"

Lindy got up and offered Hayate her hand as Hayate asked, "Is this a good idea, considering you're a police officer?"

"I won't tell and I trust you to be quiet,'" Lindy said as she pulled Hayate to her feet,

"Fair enough," Hayate agreed, settling into her arms.

To be continued...

Note: I know I am BLATANTLY ripping off Cabaret in the introduction. Don't comment on that, because I will ignore you anyway. Or something. Heh!

This interpretation of Lindy and Fate's relationship is my own and in no way is canon, however I think it makes some sense. In the anime canon Fate has memories of Prescia being a super loving mom, then she goes cold and abusive and that, IMHO, would leave scars in how she relates to Lindy.


	4. Fate II

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Four

Fate Testarossa awoke from a deep sleep, feeling slightly groggy as she lay on the rumpled bed. Her mind wandered pleasantly a flashes of memory shimmered across her mind's eye. Going to the club, sharing another meal with Nanoha, dancing together then...

A blush colored Fate's cheeks as more naughty memories came to mind. Nanoha had brought her back to one of the booths, closing the curtain for privacy. With a surprising agressiveness Nanoha pushed her back as she kissed her ardently, Fate kissing her back. The short skirt Fate was wearing gave Nanoha swift access but the brown haired woman was a tease, stroking and touching to nearly drive her made. Finally Nanoha let Fate come, pressing her lips to Fate's to stifle her cries.

She then returned the favor to Nanoha, flipping her around and kissing the other woman's larger breasts. Fate nibbled and licked her way down Nanoha's body, finally reaching that down covered mound. Nanoha bit the ends of her shift to stifle her moans as Fate feasted on her hot juices, her hips jerking as she came.

Fate smiled to herself as she sat up, getting out of bed with a surprising amount of energy and pulling a robe over her nightie. She hurried to the kitchen to make breakfast, even as she wished she was making it for Nanoha too. She cooked then ate, amused by the gnawing hunger from her greater than usual... exertions.

The sunlight streamed in, and Fate sighed as she let the warmth wash over her. She was already considering going to the club again tonight, and that neediness kind of worried her. She knew how easily someone you loved could hurt you, after all.

Fate quickly shook herself, not wanting to dwell on bad memories. 'Nanoha isn't that sort of person,' she reminded herself firmly. She drank her coffee and closed her eyes, simply relaxing in the sun... at least right until the phone rang.

"Hello?" Fate asked as she picked up the phone, "oh, Lindy! How are you?"

Fate felt a stab of guilt at not calling her adopted mother more often. She loved Lindy Harloun, the woman who had rescued her from the nightmare that her biological mother had become, but she always had difficulty showing it.

"Oh, pretty good," Lindy answered warmly. "Your big brother Chrono is rumbling about getting into the police force too, which kind of worries me."

"You're too good a example, Lindy," Fate answered, teasing a bit. A little more seriously she added, "Do you really not want him to be a cop?"

"I guess it's just that he gets so gung ho about it," Lindy admitted with a sigh. She added, "I swear, some days I think he should be staring in a shonen manga."

Fate giggled softly, she couldn't help it. "Yeah, he can get kind of... over the top," she admitted. "Do you want me to try to talk to him?" she offered.

"No, no," Lindy said after a moment, "I guess I'm just being a bit overly maternal." She paused then added brightly, "I got your letter the other day."

"Ah," Fate started, frantically trying to remember what she had written at the time.

"I'm glad to hear you're settling in," Lindy noted cheerfully, "and I'm glad you're making friends. Have you met anyone special?"

Fate seriously considered saying she met someone who provided bone melting sex, but decided that might not be too tactful. Instead she said, "I'm making some friends, yes. I met a nice college girl named Subaru recently, and she's introduced me to a few others."

"Well, I hope you try to get out more," Lindy said after a few seconds. A bit more tentatively, "Call me when you get a break, let me know if you'd like me to come out."

"I will," Fate promised.

They talked for awhile longer then said goodbye, Fate hanging up the phone thoughtfully. She almost got the feeling her mother knew more about her life than she was telling... she sighed, deciding she was just being paranoid. Finishing her coffee Fate got up, deciding she needed to get out and burn off some of her restless energy.

Fate went back to her bedroom, glad it was Saturday and that there were no classes to attend. She picked out a set of light trousers and a t-shirt, then showered before getting dressed. Refreshed she left her small apartment and went walking, stretching her legs in the sunlight.

Her apartment building wasn't far from the college, and Fate smiled at familiar faces as she walked. The part of town she lived in was very nice, though a bit straight-laced, and Fate enjoyed walking through the more bohemian, multicultural part of town nearby. She stopped in shops and looked in windows, occasionally drawn in to bookstores and other shops. Finally getting a bit tired Fate walked through one of the many parks, settling down on a bench as she rested. Leaning back she closed her eyes, relaxing.

"Hello?" a curious voice asked.

Fate opened her eyes and looked about, then down to see the little blond haired girl who was looking at her curiously. The child had the most striking eyes, the right green while the left was red, both seemingly filled with kind warmth. She was dressed in shorts and t-shirt and Fate would have guessed she was less than ten years old.

"Hello," Fate answered, smiling slightly.

"I was worried you were asleep," the little girl noted seriously, "if you just sit in the sun you'll get sunburn."

"Is that so?" Fate asked, amused by the child's seriousness.

"It is so," the girl nodded seriously, "I fell asleep in the sun and got burned." As if confiding a great secret she added, "It stung too."

"I guess so," Fate agreed, smiling.

"And then mom had to spread yucky cream on me," the little girl made a face, "it was slimy."

"That must have been hard," Fate sympathised.

"Oh yes," the child nodded. She brightened, "But then my skin peeled, and I liked grossing out my classmates with it."

Fate bit back a laugh. "That must have been fun," she offered mildly.

"It was," the girl agreed with a impish grin.

Just then a frantic voice called out, "Vivio! Vivio!"

The little girl winced slightly. "That's my mother," Vivio sighed.

Hurrying around the playground a familiar brown haired woman ran up to then, bodilly scooping up Vivio as she cried, "Where did you go?"

"I just walked off...," Vivio started to answer.

It took Fate a moment to get her mouth working, she was so surprised. "Nanoha?" she asked, barely recognizing the woman dressed in street clothes rather than the rather outrageous costumes she wore at the Club.

"Fate?" Nanoha blinked, her eyes wide with shock.

"You know each other?" Vivio asked eagerly, the little girl breaking into a broad smile.

"Yes," Fate said dryly, then found herself laughing suddenly. 'Nanoha has a child?' she thought, blinking. 'How...?'

"Vivio, do you want to go play on the slide for a bit?" Nanoha suggested to her daughter.

Vivio gave her and Fate a look that was oddly wise for her age. "This is a adult thing, right?" she asked, then skipped off. "Have fun," she called as she hurried to the playground.

Fate shook her head wryly even as Nanoha sat beside her. "She's one hell of a kid," she found herself noting mildly.

"Yes, she is," Nanoha agreed. She looked at Fate from the corner of her eye even as she kept an eye on Vivio, "I adopted her late last year."

"I see," Fate nodded slightly.

Nanoha smiled a little as Vivio happly went down the slide, then hurried up the steps to do it again. "I literally found her on the street last year, wandering aimlessly," she remembered, "I took her home, got a meal into her and tried to find out where she came from."

"No luck?" Fate asked.

Nanoha puffed out a sigh. "Vivio doesn't remember who she was, where she comes from... it's all blank for her," she said. She smiled as Vivio squealed, going down the slide, and added, "The police had no luck either, no missing girl matching her description and no records of her."

"What made you decide to adopt her?" Fate asked, feeling honestly curious.

"I was kind of torn about it," Nanoha admitted, "but the more research I did on foster families and the system the kids get put into, the less I could stand putting Vivio through it." She shrugged sheepishly, "I just couldn't NOT adopt her."

Fate looked out at the exuberant little girl, and could easily understand how Nanoha felt. Just watching Vivio play made her smile, somehow. "I'm glad you did," Fate said quietly.

Nanoha looked over at Fate thoughtfully, "So, will my being a mother cause you to run away screaming next time I see you at the Club?"

Fate chuckled softly, then looked over at Nanoha, "No, I don't think so." She blushed faintly, "It does... make things a bit odd, I admit."

"That's fair," Nanoha nodded. She actually smirked, "You have to admit, I never really had a chance to work it into the conversation."

"Yeah, I was a bit too busy being seduced by you," Fate teased.

Nanoha blushed. "You did a fair bit of seducing too, as I recall," she pointed out.

"Mom, what does seducing mean?" the innocent voice asked.

Both women looked down at Vivio, who apparently had gotten bored playing on the slide. They then looked at each other, both trying to decide what to say. "Nanoha will explain it to you when you're older," Fate told Vivio firmly.

"Aww," Vivio pouted, "I wanna know now."

Nanoha gave Fate a rueful glance, but she was smiling as she told Vivio, "I'll tell you about it when I think you're ready, I promise."

"Yes mommy," Vivio said, pouting cutely.

Fate bit back a laugh, then looked at the woman and girl thoughtfully. "Have you two had lunch yet?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet, no," Nanoha admitted, looking back at Fate curiously.

"Why don't I take you both out," Fate offered, "any place you want."

Vivio gave her a serious look, "Mother says I shouldn't take presents from strangers."

"That's very good advice," Fate agreed as Nanoha fought back a chuckle, "but I know your mother, so I'm not a stranger."

"That's alright then," Vivio brightened.

To be continued...


	5. Date

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Five

Nanoha Takamachi smiled happily as the brown haired woman waited outside the school, her simple sundress hugging her slim body. She stood out from the older mothers around her, some of whom gave her disapproving gazes, but she ignored them as she saw her daughter emerge from school.

"Nanoha-mama!" Vivio said happily, running over to where the woman waited.

"Hi, Vivio," Nanoha smiled, hugging her close. "How was your day?" she asked as they started walking, holding hands.

"It was fun," Vivio beamed, "Einhart and I had lunch together, and Ixpy helped me with the afternoon art project. We both got gold stars!"

"Well done," Nanoha congratulated her cheerfully.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Vivio asked curiously, nearly skipping along beside the taller Nanoha.

"I was hoping we could shop together and decide," she told Vivio. Nanoha hesitated a moment as she added, "Fate is coming over to eat with us."

"Really?" Vivio beamed happily, "Then we should get something special for her."

Nanoha had to fight down a laugh at how excited Vivio was. She and Fate had hit it off wonderfully when they met a few weeks ago, and her daughter eagerly looked forward to Fate's visits. Fate was good about all the things Vivio liked to show her, and treated the childlike enthusiasms with warm kindness. They even played video games together, Fate generally letting Vivio win.

Picking out dinner was easy, then they hurried home to start cooking. Vivio eagerly hurried off to clean up her room, though Nanoha suspected it would be the usual disaster when Fate arrived. She prepared everything that could be set up in advance, then put the meat on the grill. The soft sizzling sounds were peaceful as she tidied up, wanting to make the small apartment look nice for Fate.

'I feel like a school girl getting ready for a date,' Nanoha admitted to herself.

It was a nice feeling, really, and one that she felt when she and Vivio went over to Fate's home too. She that understood Fate was on a budget, much like she was, but... it was a dump! Well, not horribly bad, and it was convenient to school, but it was barely a bedroom, kitchen and what laughingly could be called a living room.

The intercom chime rang just as she was considering helping Fate get some better furniture, and Nanoha hurried over to answer. "Hello?" she asked as she pressed the switch.

"Nanoha," Fate's warm voice answered, "I'm here."

"I'll buzz you in," Nanoha said and did so, even as she took a quick look around at the rooms to make sure it was neat.

Fate looked as attractive as ever, dressed in a skirt and a white blouse, a dark vest thrown over the shirt. "Nanoha," she smiled as she kissed her cheek, "you look wonderful."

"So do you," Nanoha purred softly, fighting back the urge to kiss her firmly on the lips.

"Fate!" Vivio cheered, running up and throwing herself at Fate. The taller woman knelt to catch her, then picked Vivio up as the child squealed happily.

"Well, hello there," Fate grinned, bouncing Vivio as she giggled. "I don't remember you being this loud before," she teased innocently.

"If you make her sick," Nanoha mock scolded, "you're cleaning it up."

Fate laughed even as Vivio gave her mom a indignant look. "Mom!" she protested even as Fate put her down.

"Why don't you two play for a bit," Nanoha told them with a warm chuckle, "and I'll finish up dinner, okay?"

"Sure, maybe you can show me that move you keep nailing me with," Fate told Vivio as they trotted to the TV and started up the favorite fighting game.

As Nanoha heated up the vegetables and made sure the meat was done, she kept an eye on the two of them. It was very cute watching Fate sitting cross legged on the floor by Vivio, both of them with controllers in hand as they played.

'Hell, it's not cute it's sexy,' Nanoha admitted to herself, chuckling to herself as she flipped the meat over. Fate looked just like a little kid as she bit her lip, trying to do the intricate series of button pushes to activate her character's special move.

"So it's left left, right right then up, down and THEN press the fire button?" Fate asked with the sort of seriousness she probably brought to school work.

"Yup, that'll let you use her wind kick," Vivio agreed.

"All right everyone, dinner," Nanoha called.

"Coming," Fate nodded, not looking away as she pressed the buttons and pulled off the move. "All right," she cheered, receiving a high five from Vivio.

"We're coming," Vivio promised as she got up, Fate following her as they headed to the table.

Nanoha had to smile again as they talked and ate, the three of them chatting eagerly. Fate was warmly complimentary on the food, while Vivio was happily stuffing her face. Fate and Nanoha reminded her too take it slower, while they each ate their food and exchanged glances.

Fate carefully speared a chunk of meat, meeting Nanoha's eyes. She let her tongue flutter over the meat, then sucked on it gently as she fought back a smirk.

Nanoha gulped, feeling her pulse race a bit faster. Fate was such a tease! The attractive blond's white teeth flashed as she ate, and her grin was warm and happy. "Are you enjoying your dinner?" Nanoha croaked.

"Hmm, spicy," Fate winked, "I like spicy."

"I'm sure you do," Nanoha admitted, blushing, as she took a drink.

Fate fought back a blush, once again slightly shaken by how attractive she found Nanoha. If Vivio wasn't there, she rather thought she would pour the spicy sauce all over Nanoha and lick it off! Still, she liked being around the child too, and didn't want to hurt her feelings by rushing her off.

'Kids make things complicated,' Fate admitted with a mental sigh.

They finished dinner, then Fate was lead by a eager Vivio back over to the TV and the games. They sat together, Fate using some of the new moves Vivio taught her to keep the games a little closer. But as they played she felt Nanoha's gaze on her, and her pulse jumped just a bit.

When Vivio got to yawning Nanoha got up, walking over as she picked up the little girl. "Time for bed, Vivio," she said gently.

"Aww, but mom!" Vivio protested, then yawned again.

"We can play tomorrow," Fate promised, "I know I'll be over then too."

"Really?" Vivio brightened, looking at Fate intently as she followed Nanoha to Vivio's room.

"I promise," Fate nodded as Nanoha tucked the little girl in bed. "Good night," she said, stroking her hair lightly.

"Night," Vivio agreed sleepily as Nanoha kissed her on the forehead.

Fate walked back to the living room, sitting down with a sigh on the couch, near but not too close to Nanoha. "That girl's got too much energy," Fate sighed jokingly.

Nanoha scooted over and rest her head on Fate's shoulder. "She tires me out too," she agreed, leaning against Fate comfortably. "Thank you for playing with Vivio so much," she added.

Fate grinned ruefully. "I think I'm addicted to that damn game," she confessed, "I'm determined to beat Vivio eventually."

Nanoha laughed, her eyes lighting up as she looked at Fate. "Seriously?" she grinned.

"I'm afraid so," Fate admitted, grinning. She met Nanoha's eyes, the two sitting so close, then without thinking about it pressed their lips together.

Nanoha made a soft cooing sound, pressing herself back against Fate. "Hmm," she sighed softly as they pulled back, "I've wanted to kiss you all day."

"I could feel you watching me," Fate agreed as she nibbled at Nanoha's neck, "It got pretty distracting. I could feel you undressing me with your eyes."

"Ah!" Nanoha bit back a gasp. It was likely Vivio was already asleep, but there was no reason to take chances. She ran her hands along the edges of Fate's vest, caressing the breasts snugly held underneath. "You looked so hot, too," she purred.

"You too," Fate let her hands wander over Nanoha's body, barely covered by the sexy summer dress. She kissed her again, tongue flickering, even as she lay back, gently pulling Nanoha up on to the couch and atop her.

"Oh ho," Nanoha straddled her, grinning as she said, "I have you now, my pretty!"

Dramatically Fate replied, "Oh no, what shall I do? The evil Nanoha has me at her mercy! Oh what will become of me!"

Nanoha growled, nipping at Fate's cloth covered breasts, making her gasp softly. "Trust me, you'll enjoy every second," she breathed in Fate's ear.

"Oh yeah," Fate panted softly as she felt Nanoha's body on her, their bodies grinding together warmly on the couch.

Nanoha slid down, kissing her neck even as she undid Fate's pants, sliding her fingers into the front and cupping her panty covered mound. "Oh, you're so wet...," Nanoha purred.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" the innocent voice asked.

It was like a splash of cold water hit both their libidos, as they turned on the couch and saw Vivio sleepily looking at them from the end of the couch. Nanoha's mind was completely blank, she was so surprised she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Wrestling!" Fate said quickly as she swiftly got a hand between them, yanked Nanoha's hand out and zipped up her zipper. "We were just wrestling a bit."

"Oh," Vivio nodded sleepily. "I wanted some water," she held up her empty cup and walked into the kitchen. Vivio filled her cup and plodded back to her room, probably never fully waking up.

Both Fate and Nanoha remained frozen until they heard Vivio's door shut, then they relaxed. "Oh, that was close," Nanoha puffed out a sigh, then chuckled softly.

"I've never been so scared in my life," Fate agreed, sighing with a smile.

"Very quick thinking, by the way," Nanoha noted, pulling Fate down into a somewhat less ardent hug. "Would you... like to stay tonight?" she offered tentatively.

Fate looked into Nanoha's eyes, then smiled slightly. "I'd love to," she admitted, "but will it make trouble with Vivio?"

"I think she'll be fine," Nanoha said, getting up reluctantly from the couch. "Besides, as fun as it is playing on the couch I prefer a bed," she smiled.

"Me too," Fate agreed as she followed Nanoha happily.

To be continued...


	6. Halloween

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Interlude: Halloween

Hayate Yagami liked Halloween, it was one of her favorite times of year. Well, she liked Christmas too. And Valentine's Day. And even Saint Patrick's Day too. Really, she enjoyed any day she could dress up her staff in interesting costumes and have fun.

"I am NOT wearing this," Signum's aggrieved voice came out from the changing room.

Hayate bit back a chuckle. "It's not that bad," she called, "at least it covers everything."

"Hayate!" Signum groaned.

"Would you prefer the warrior princess one" Hayate teased, "I still have it you know."

With a lot of grumbling Signum carried on changing even as Hayate grinned. Shamal looked on in disapproval, the lovely blond dressed in a sexy nurse outfit. "What are you putting her in?" she demanded, her top barely holding in her generous breasts.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it," Hayate told her with a smirk.

"Why gothic lolita?" Vita complained as the little redhead emerged in her black dress with much white lace and thrills. She also carried a cute stuffed bunny, one which she held onto tightly.

"I think it suits you," Hayate admitted, "but if you really want to wear something different I could find something else."

Vita hesitated then shrugged. "Well, I think it'll do," she said with false casualness, posessively clutching the bunny.

"Hayate I am going to hurt you," Signum growled as she stalked out in a black leather corset, panties boots and gloves. She looked like a character out of a fetish magazine, in fact all she needed to be a dominatrix was a whip.

"Oh my," Shamal murmured, eyes wide and a fierce blush staining her cheeks as her imagination ran wild.

"Oh, it really suits you," Hayate enthused as she circled the slightly confused Signum, "now give me your best glare."

"What?" Signum glared at her.

"Yes!" Hayate nodded, "The girls are going to melt over you!" Enthusiastically she added, "You'll be driving them back with stick!"

Signum blinked, then looked at Vita. "Did you get any of that?" she asked the other woman plaintively, knowing Vita usually understood Hayate better than she did.

"Some girls like tough, commanding ladies," Vita shrugged casually as she said, "and I guess in that outfit you qualify."

"You look terrific," Shamal said as she suddenly pressed herself up against Signum, her breasts nearly spilling from the tiny top.

"Shamal." Signum blushed, trying to fend the slightly smaller woman off.

Hayate bit back a chuckle even as Zafira scowled, adjusting his costume as a plush figure. "Do I have to wear this?" he asked plaintively, the white fur covering him from head to toe.

"You look adorable!" Vita grinned.

"See?" Hayate smiled smugly, "It's a perfect choice."

"Wow," Nanoha blinked as she took in the costumed group admiringly. Hayate had clearly went all out again this year, but everyone knew Hayate was crazy about costumes.

"Hey, Nanoha," Shamal waved, still keeping a tight grip on Signum.

"Hello nurse!" Nanoha joked, getting a laugh from Vita. She looked over at Hayate as she noted, "I'm almost dreading what you'll put me in."

"You know I wouldn't put you in anything too much," Hayate pouted.

"This from the woman who tried to talk Shamal into just wearing a flesh colored body stocking last year," Nanoha rolled her eyes.

Hayate protested, "Hey, it covered everything!"

"Barely," Shamal sighed.

Hayate nobly ignored the snide comments as she beamed at the casually dressed Nanoha. "So, are you ready for your costume?"

"If I say no will that count?" Nanoha wondered as the others snickered softly.

"Not really," Hayate said cheerfully as she pulled her towards the change rooms. "I think I have the perfect thing in mind."

"Just not too perverted, please," Nanoha sighed as Hayate handed her the bundle of clothing.

"Would I do that?" Hayayte pouted cutely.

"Hell yes," Nanoha muttered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fate Testarossa hesitated, the attractive blond standing not far from the club. One of the rules of Halloween at the Club was that everyone had to show up in costume. If you didn't come in costume, Hayate would fit you into something, often r-rated. So she had picked a costume and put it on, but she wasn't sure this was such a good idea.

In some crazed impulse Fate picked a outfit that was brief and tight, and she wasn't sure this was a good idea. On the other hand she had dressed up, and it would be a shame for this to go to waste. Taking a deep steadying breath she headed towards the enterance, a falsely confident look on her face.

Zafira... tried to loom as imposingly as usual, but the giant fluffy outfit pretty much killed his scaryness. His face poked out of the bunny's 'mouth' and he looked distinctly annoyed, yet also adorable. "Testarossa," he nodded.

"Zafira," Fate fought down a giggle. "The bunny ears look very nice on you."

He glowered, but it really lost it's impact in that outfit. "Are you feeling a draft in that outfit?" Zafira asked dryly.

Fate fought back a blush as she admitted, "A bit. Do you think Nanoha will like it?"

"I think she will," Zafira said gravely. A smile twitched his lips, "Actually, you'll go quite well together."

Fate tried to press him on that last comment, but he just smiled. With a sigh Fate headed inside, navigating through the brightly costumed women. As expected they were all in costumes, picked out based on personal taste or Hayate's whims, whichever. There were school girl uniforms, school boy cross dressing, science fiction outfits and of course a fair amount of fetishy stuff.

"Fate," Subaru waved to her eagerly, the young woman dressed in a sort of stylized delinquent outfit. She had her chest bandaged, the traditional black cap, overcoat and pants on, making for a quite handsome look.

"Hey, Subaru," Fate smiled, "how is Teana?"

"She's good, just busy up at the bar," Subaru made a face. She looked Fate over as she mused, "I really can't imagine you wearing that normally."

Fate fought down the urge to tug at her skirt. "Well, it is Halloween," she said, shrugging. "Have you seen Nanoha?" she asked.

"Up by the bar," Subaru looked deeply amused by something. "You can't miss her."

Fate gave her a narrow eyed look, but Subaru just looked innocent. "I guess I have to go see what's amusing everyone," she said as she set off again.

It was busy up by the bar, and Fate felt at least one woman try to grab her ass. However, driving one of her moderately high heels down on the person's foot made them back off, and the gasp of pain warned everyone else off. She elbowed her way up to the bar, then froze as she took in Nanoha's costume for the night.

Nanoha equally froze, the poofy skirt and bibbed top hugging her body, along with the hawk designed staff and winged boots. "Sailor Moon?" she gaped.

Fate smiled, "Cardcaptor Sakura? It suits you." Fate did her best not to blush in the white swimsuit, short skirt and sailor designed top. The biggest pain had been getting her hair up in the damn buns, but the wonder on Nanoha's face was worth it.

"You look SO COOL!" Nanoha squealed, nearly knocking Fate over with a flying hug.

"Easy! Easy," Fate laughed, finally feeling better about the costume. Quietly she confided, "Vivio gave me the idea, actually."

"We'll show it to her then send her to bed early," Nanoha purred in her ear, "because having seen you in it now I want to get it OFF."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hayate smiled to herself as she watched Fate and Nanoha leave, then busied herself around the bar. She circled the packed building saying hi to friends and seeing if customers needed anything. Rein, Tea, Shamal, Vita and Signum were handling things well, but she still wanted to keep an eye on things. Besides, if she kept busy she didn't think about things.

As happy as Hayate was to see her friends like Nanoha and Fate and Subaru and Teana get together, she found herself wishing for something more herself. Everyone assumed she was having fun with her 'harem' but that was all rumor. They were either paired up, or not interested. And honestly she was getting tired of meaningless rolls in the hay.

She shook off her mood and smiled as Hayate greeted a young woman in Lum cosplay. As she turned she frowned slightly, seeing Signum cutting through the crowd towards her. "What's wrong?" Hayate asked quietly.

"Lindy Harloun is here," Signum told her disapprovingly. The woman disapproved of cops and authority figures in general, though Hayate had never pressed about why.

Hayate blinked in surprise, "Lindy? Why would she...?"

"I think she asked for you," Signum shrugged, "it might be best to see her."

"Will do," Hayate agreed, but paused a moment to watch all the women drooling over Signum. 'Keep drooling, she's Shamal's,' she thought, then headed to the table she and Lindy had last sat at. It was a instinctive decision, but seemingly the right one.

Lindy was sipping a drink, wearing a stylish blue dress. In a nod to the day she had attached some cute fairy wings, which really went well with her bemused expression. "Hello," she said, smiling slightly at Hayate.

"You have the oddest look on your face," Hayate noted as she sat down across from Lindy, surprised at how nice it felt to see the older woman.

"I just saw my daughter," Lindy noted, "dressed as Sailor Moon, leave here with Cardcaptor Sakura. It's going to take a few drinks to get my mind around that mental image."

"Ah," Hayate blinked then chuckled, "yeah, that would take some explaining."

"Well, at least they looked happy," Lindy conceded, chuckling.

Hayate saw that smile and heard that laugh, and something within her clicked. And all she could think as she looked at the enchanting Lindy was, 'Uh oh'

To be continued...


	7. Moving

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Chapter Seven

"She's moving in with you?" Hayate asked excitedly as Nanoha explained why she wanted a Saturday off. "Why didn't you just say so?" she asked.

"Because I knew you would get this excited about it," Nanoha made a face as the younger woman stood by the bar with Hayate, catching up before going back to work.

"She's got a point," Teana noted, the athletic looking bartender looking amused. She poured a drink for a customer, then calmly wiped the bar with a cloth, both actions right out of the official bartender's manual.

"It is a big step," Hayate nodded, looking faintly wounded.

"For Fate more than me," Nanoha conceded, "but despite her skittishness I think she's looking forward to it."

"Hmm," Hayate nodded. She had been getting to know Lindy, Fate's adopted mother, and a few more details of Fate's youth had come up. Hearing about that horror show she could certainly imagine Fate having issues. Still, she was fairly confident Nanoha could handle it, and frankly it wasn't any of her business.

Teana tried to remember something, "Fate was in one of those dinky units they rent to college students, right? She shouldn't have much to move."

"Not too much," Nanoha agreed, "though it looks a lot when I think of having just the two of us move it."

"So we'll help," Hayate shrugged.

Nanoha looked at her in surprise as she said, "But it's on a Saturday night. You can't close up shop on a Saturday."

"Wanna bet?" Hayate smiled. "How much help do you need? And do you have a truck or something?"

Nanoha was swept along as Hayate took charge, as usual. Soon she had a trailer arranged, and after Signum and Shamal got involved figured out who could come out to help with the move. They would NOT close the club on Saturday, but would provide help as needed.

"Thank you for restraining Hayate," Nanoha noted to Signum with a smile.

"No problem. Besides, you wouldn't need all eight of us to help you clear out Fate's place," Signum noted calmly.

"Damn right," Teana agreed cheerfully, "Subaru and I dropped in on her once. It's tiny!"

"But cute," Nanoha said loyally, even if the suite was small.

"Excuse me ladies," Shamal hurried over with a tray loaded with empty cups as she said, "I could use a hand, please!"

"Right," Nanoha jumped, hurrying off to help serve the customers.

As Hayate watched Nanoha go, she noticed that there was a subtly different vibe to how she served customers, now. Oh, she was still as friendly and warm as ever, but now that she was no longer single it made a difference. It wasn't as blatant as wearing a wedding ring, but there was a powerful sense she was no longer available.

Frankly, Hayate was worried that her club was actually becoming sedate. More and more women just came in for the drinks, good food and good company, rather than the fooling around in private booths that had previously been her primary draw. Business was still good, so that wasn't as much of a concern, but she wasn't sure about how she felt about it.

Even more scary, for Hayate anyway, was that she hadn't had casual, meaningless sex with anyone since Halloween. Ever since founding this club Hayate had viewed herself as a sort of... sex nymph, maybe. She had superficial relationships with interested women, they had a good time, and then they moved on. And for a long time Hayate had been satisfied with that.

Well, to be honest it had begun to pale a bit. Part of it had been seeing so many women pairing off happily lately. Signum and Shamal, Subaru and Teana and now Nanoha and Fate seemed destined to march down the aisle of forever couple-hood. And some hidden part of her brain was making Hayate wonder if something like that might be possible for her?

"Hayate, if you're gonna stand there musing," Teana said teasingly, "could you at least wear a sexy costume? You're blocking customers."

Hayate was startled, then realized she had in fact just been standing there several minutes while business carried on. "Sorry," she said briskly and decided to take a walk around the club.

There were a lot of regulars there, which was a comforting sight. Alisa Bannings was there with her girlfriend Suzuka Tsukimura, the two businesswomen talking and giggling quietly. Noel Ehrlichkeit was shadowing her mistress as usual, drinking just soda. Hayate made a note to send the poor woman a treat or something, it had to be tough being a bodyguard.

Sachie Ishida was drinking alone as usual, and Hayate made a point to stop in and talk with the doctor. She had met her when she had a medical issue when she was younger, and Hayate had developed a intense crush on her. Sadly Dr. Ishida drew the line at sleeping with patients, and when they met again some years later the lust had faded.

Shario Finieno was hanging out at the bar, teasing Teana. She was a med student and met Subaru and Fate through school. Thankfully she was a steadying influence on Subaru as well as becoming a good friend to them both. Hayate occasionally wondered if Shario wanted to be more than friends to them, but didn't want to push.

Circling back to the bar Hayate smiled at the women there, exchanging pleasantries even as she scanned the crowd. She tried to tell herself that she was NOT looking for the now somewhat regularly appearing Lindy Harloun, but she knew she was lying.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fate Testarossa looked around her dumpy apartment, taking in the boxes of clothes, the clean carpets and the few pieces of furniture left. The stuff she and Nanoha had decided they didn't want had been donated to charity, just leaving a few things to move. All in all she felt happy about the move, if a bit anxious.

Not that she was worried about living with Nanoha and Vivio, exactly. She loved Nanoha and was deeply charmed by Vivio, it was more a lingering worry from her history. If her biological mother had taught Fate anything, it was that loving someone meant they were going to hurt you. Lindy Harloun, her adopted mother, had done a lot to reverse that, but some bit of that belief still lingered in her mind.

Speaking of Lindy, she had taken the news that Fate was moving in with Nanoha very calmly. Not that Fate had admitted she and Nanoha were lovers or anything, but Fate had expected some argument, even if she explained they were moving in together just to share costs. In her more paranoid moments Fate thought Lindy knew more about her personal life than Fate had told her, but how?

Fate shook her head, trying to get back on track. She walked through the tiny kitchen, her bedroom and the tiny room the designers of this place laughingly called a 'living room' and determined everything was packed. And just in time too, because Hayate and the others were coming soon to help with the move.

Fate groaned softly as that occurred to her. WHY had Nanoha blabbed that she was moving? I mean, yes it would be nice to have help, but... she had slept with Hayate. And it made things kind of odd between them, now. And while Fate liked the women she met at the club, she found it hard to imagine them in their day to day lives.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Fate hurried over to press the intercom key by the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"We're here," Nanoha said, sounding a bit... odd. "And we have company too."

"I'll buzz you in," Fate said, even as she wondered what had Nanoha sounding so strange. She assumed more women from the club showed up to help, but who knew? A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, and Fate opened it... only to freeze.

"Hi!" Lindy Harloun smiled warmly, the tall green haired woman dressed rather unusually in a old shirt and shorts.

"Lindy?" Fate squeaked.

"Hope you don't mind, but when I heard you were moving I wanted to help out," Lindy said to her breezily. Underneath her cheery smile she was clearly nervous, and Fate realized she was nervously waiting for her response.

Fate smiled back as she said, "It's fine, thank you."

Hayate, Signum and Subaru all puffed out relieved sighs, while Nanoha looked on in amusement. "All right," Hayate took charge as usual, "let's get the boxes loaded up first and take them to Nanoha's. Then we'll deal with the furniture."

"Which will mostly be my and Subaru's job," Signum said calmly as she picked up a box.

Once Lindy was out of the room with a box Nanoha quietly said to Fate, "Sorry I couldn't call to warn you, but she was waiting at the club when Hayate drove us over."

Fate blinked, "She knows about...?"

"She and Hayate seem pretty friendly," Nanoha confirmed. She made a face, "I really don't want to think about what that means."

"Urk." Fate made a face. Deciding not to think about it she said "Let's get some boxes before someone wonders what's taking us so long."

Downstairs Hayate frowned as she muttered, "What's TAKING them so long?"

"I did spring a surprise on them," Lindy cautioned the younger woman. "Let's give them a few minutes before getting inside for more boxes."

"You must be a pretty good mother," Subaru noted cheerfully as she leaned on the trailer Hayate had borrowed to help carry Fate's stuff. Somehow Hayate had also gotten a small van to tow it, which would fit them all. Which was good because she did not feel comfortable sitting in someone's lap. ESPECIALLY Hayate's, the letch.

"Well, I try," Lindy waved that off. They saw Fate and Nanoha move away from the window, and decided it was time to get back to work.

Once they got the boxes arranged, they hauled the furniture down. All the items saved were items Lindy gave Fate, and the older woman seemed touched once she realized it. Nanoha, meanwhile, had seized the opportunity to get to know her mother-in-law, so to speak, and they were getting along quite well, having gone upstairs to make sure the apartment was fully clean.

"Looks like they're getting along," Hayate noted quietly. She gave Fate a perceptive look as she asked quietly, "You okay with that?"

Fate gave Hayate a wry look, "Nanoha gets along with pretty much everyone, you know. And I think it's fine. I like Lindy, even if I have... issues." She pulled Hayate slightly away from the others as she asked, "And what's with Lindy waiting at the club?"

"Well, you did mention the place in a letter you sent, I think?" Hayate said with a slight shrug, a almost suspiciously casual gesture.

"And...?" Fate started to ask, but Nanoha and Lindy were already coming back down.

"All set," Lindy agreed cheerfully, handing the keys over to Fate, who would give them to the manager tomorrow.

"Alright everyone, get in," Hayate said, "and let's get going."

Hayate took the front seat, then Lindy surprisingly got in the passenger side. That left Signum and Subaru in one back seat, and the other had Nanoha and Fate. The ride over to Nanoha's house was filled with cheerful conversation and a bit of teasing, which Fate bore up under fairly well. She also watched Lindy and Hayate with a odd sort of horror.

"They're flirting," Fate muttered to Nanoha. "Geeze..."

Nanoha patted her on the arm, "Well, you did say Lindy has been single for awhile. Who knows, maybe Hayate will be good for her?"

Fate just groaned.

"Nanoha," Signum asked curiously, "who's watching Vivio while you're gone?"

Nanoha gave Fate a nervous look, not having told her this. "Actually," she admitted, "my mother Momoko is visiting."

Fate looked at her in stark terror then groaned again.

To be continued...

Notes: Aren't I a stinker? Poor Fate. Worked in some more Nanoha characters as club members. May or may not touch on them more, we'll see.


	8. New Years

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

Chapter Eight: New Year

The Club was bustling as Nanoha laughed at something Fate said, cuddling to the young woman's side. The place was as busy as usual, but tonight's New Years thing was by invitation only. They were also letting certain people bring their kids in for the party too, with the youngsters mostly supervised by Shamal.

"So who does Einhart belong to?" Fate asked curiously as the silvery haired girl played with Vivio under the watchful eyes of Shamal.

"I think she's been adopted by Signum," Nanoha admitted. "I don't know all the details, but they're distantly related."

"Huh," Fate nodded. Both women were going very easy on the booze, since neither really liked getting drunk.

They had enjoyed a quiet Christmas together a few days ago. Neither Fate or Nanoha were particularly religious, but it was a good excuse to get the people you loved together and reaffirm the bonds of family. They had stopped in at the Takamachi household, where Fate and met Nanoha's siblings, and then they went to the Harloun household, where Nanoha met Chrono.

Fate had been a bit worried that Chrono wouldn't take her being with Nanoha well, as the older boy had had a crush on her when they were younger. But he was quite gracious, and she heard later that he 'warned Nanoha to take care of his little sister. It was quite touching, really.

"Have you forgiven me for springing Mom on you?" Nanoha asked curiously, a impish smile teasing her lips as she referred to what happened a few weeks ago.

Fate laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, I suppose so," she admitted. "I was... rather surprised at how well she knew you. She certainly figured out I was more than just your friend."

Nanoha snickered at that. "Yeah," she admitted, "I think I was always sort of... attuned to other girls, rather than guys. I had a few crushes over the years, though I think you're my first really serious girlfriend."

"I'm glad," Fate answered. She did NOT ask about Nanoha's sexual experience. She frankly didn't want to know. "Did your mom approve of me?" Fate asked curiously.

Nanoha laughed warmly. "She likes you, trust me," she told her girlfriend warmly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Momoko told me she thinks you're adorable, actually."

Fate blushed at that. "I don't know if I like that," she admitted. She paused, "Did Lindy bother you a lot with questions?"

"A bit," Nanoha chuckled, "but she seemed to know a bit about me already. She mentioned you had mentioned me in a few letters?"

"Well, I'm pretty boring and I had to write home about something," Fate said sheepishly.

Nanoha did her best not to laugh, knowing that Fate was anything but boring, at least to her. "Did you date much before we got together?" Nanoha asked wickedly, knowing that it would fluster Fate.

"No, I.. uhm, well..." Fate stammered, blushing.

Nanoha shushed her, laughing, then kissed her. "I don't think we'll stay too long tonight," she noted. A smirk, "We still haven't tried out my present to you."

Fate blushed brighter, if that was possible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Up at the bar Hayate Yagami smiled as she charmed Teana, gently chiding the young woman. "I don't think Subaru has any problems with you working here, you know," she pointed out to her reasonably.

Teana made a face, "So why won't she got to bed with me?" the young woman in a crisp, almost military skirt and blouse asked.

"I hate to say this, but despite appearances Subaru isn't really all that butch," Hayate noted, "maybe she's expecting you to make a move?"

"You're kidding," Teana said, thinking of her cute, boyish girlfriend.

"Nope," Hayate shook her head, "there are plenty of tough girls that are tigers on the streets but kittens between the sheets."

Teana found herself imagining Subaru with cat ears, then shook her head. "You really think so?" she asked skeptically.

"I think if you asked anyone here who knows you two, they'd agree that she's madly in love with you," Hayate said.

"Huh," Teana murmured softly.

Thoughtfully Hayate mused, "And there's nothing like flipping a really butchy girl. Why, I remember one time I..."

"Agh, no!" Teana held up a hand, "I SO do not want to hear that."

From behind her Hayate heard a amused voice purr, "I wouldn't mind hearing that."

'Oh hell,' Hayate thought as she turned around slowly, seeing the green haired older woman standing just behind her. Lindy Harloun looked rather amused, the attractive woman dressed in a slinky dress that hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up into impressive cleavage.

"Busted," Teana muttered, fighting back a laugh.

Lindy advanced on the bar and smiled at Teana, "Rum and coke, please."

"Coming right up," Teana agreed, mixing the drink with a casual sort of grace.

Lindy kissed Hayate on the cheek, a gentle brushing of lips. "Sorry I couldn't make it out for Christmas," she apologized, "I had family over."

Hayate puffed out a sigh of relief that Lindy was letting her off the hook for the story. "It's fine," she smiled at her. "I heard it went well."

"Yeah," Lindy nodded, "though poor Nanoha is still pretty nervous around me." She smirked, "It's kind of cute, really."

"Well, you are kind of her mother-in-law," Hayate noted with a smile.

Lindy snorted softly. "There is a thought," she said, "though I suppose I should have been ready for it, with two kids."

"Well, you make a very lovely mother-in-law," Hayate winked.

A blushed colored Lindy's cheeks. She took a drink, then put it down as she said, "Hayate... I've been trying to think about how to say this."

"You're secretly a trans-sexual?" Hayate joked.

"No!" Lindy yelped.

"You're shipping out to the french foreign legion?" Hayate asked impishly.

"No," Lindy told her, "stop fooling around."

"Yeah, yeah," Hayate sighed. She swirled her own drink as she said with a sigh, "You're not interested in me."

"No, that's not true either," Lindy said quietly.

Hayate looked at her eagerly, "Oh?"

Lindy sipped her drink, "Hayate, you are charming, attractive and, frankly, very very sexy."

"But?" Hayate prompted her after Lindy hesitated.

"I'm a formerly married woman with kids," Lindy shrugged helplessly, "I am far, far too old for you. And I'm... I mean, this is the first time I've been attracted to a woman. What if I go back to being straight?"

"You could be bisexual," Hayate noted. She took a deep breath, "Lindy, I understand you're nervous, especially since this is all very new to you. If it helps any, it's new to me too."

"Oh?" Lindy looked at her curiously.

"You know my reputation, I think," Hayate said, keeping her voice even. It was hard admitting you were a bit of a slut, darn it. AS Lindy nodded she continued, "It might surprise you to know, but I don't think I've ever... felt what I do around you."

"You...," Lindy hesitated.

Hayate shrugged as she admitted, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

Not too far away at their table Nanoha and Fate saw Lindy lean forward, cup Hayate's face in her hands and kiss her lingeringly. "Awww," Nanoha murmured, then she noticed that Fate was frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Just worried about Lindy, a bit," Fate admitted honestly.

Nanoha put a hand over her's and squeezed gently."I'm sure it'll be fine," she reassured her, "Hayate really cares for her, you know."

Fate brightened a bit, having watched the two together more than once. "That's true," she conceded thoughtfully.

"Plus," Nanoha added brightly, "Lindy may get some new uses for her handcuffs!"

That made Fate whimper softly. "I did NOT need that mental image, Nanoha," she groaned.

Nanoha smirked, "Sorry."

"Come on," Fate got up, offering Nanoha her hand, "let's go home. I'm sure Vivio is getting tired and wants to go to bed soon."

"Right," Nanoha got up, the two women walking off together. "You're really getting used to the co-mom thing," she added softly, "I think it's kind of sexy."

Fate blushed. "Well, I wanted to get you home early for another reason," she added, "so we can ring in the new year... together."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that," Nanoha agreed as they went to the area with the kids.

"Look, we made hats!" Vivio beamed as she showed off a truly godawful combination of gold and silver foil, glitter and stars.

"It's lovely," Nanoha smiled at her daughter warmly.

"Do you want to wear it?" Vivio offered it cheerilly.

There was a moment of hesitation then Fate offered, "Could I wear it?"

"Thanks," Nanoha murmured later as they walked home together.

Fate smiled wryly as she did her best to keep the awful hat on, "You owe me."

To be continued...

Notes: I didn't want Hayate and Lindy to just jump into bed, especially since she had been married with kids. So I'm having them move slowly, which I think is more realistic.


	9. Chapter 9

The Club, a MGLN Alternate Universe

"You're getting MARRIED?!" Shamal squealed excitedly as the women met in the rooms where Hayate stored all the costumes. The busty blonde clapped her hands joyfully, her breasts bouncing a bit in the sexy dress she was wearing.

"It's been a year," Nanoha smiled as the brown haired woman explained, "we thought it was about time." The stylishly dressed lady added, "Though it's just a commitment ceremony, since we can't get married legally yet."

"Congratulations," Signum said seriously, the taller woman dressed in a business suit cut kinda sexy. "Have you told Hayate yet?" she asked curiously.

"I'm hoping to have the ceremony here," Nanoha admitted. "It that or rent someplace, since our home really isn't big enough."

"I think you'd get a instant yes," Vita laughed as the shorter girl in a fluffy, lolita style dress added, "just be ready for her to take over the ceremony."

"I can live with that," Nanoha laughed.

"You're just lazy," Shamal teased. She looked thoughtful as she asked her, "What are you two going to wear?"

"We're debating traditional kimono or western style clothes," Nanoha admitted, "I think the kimonos would be pretty, but they're hard to wear."

"Oh yeah," Vita agreed, having been forced into a few kimonos by Hayate.

"Is Hayate here? I thought I saw her go into her office earlier?" Nanoha wondered.

"I think so, but...," Vita started.

"I'll go see if she's still there," Nanoha rushed off.

"She didn't let you finish," Shamal said with a impish smile as all of them trailed after her out into the main bar.

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Signum noted as they watched Nanoha hurry over to the office at the back of the club.

"Damn right," Shamal smirked as they watched Nanoha knock, then open the door without waiting. Her yelp was music to their ears.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oops," Lindy noted as she cradled Hayate in her arms. Both women were topless, and her larger breasts were mushed up against Hayate's as they were just necking on the other woman's plush office chair.

"Crap," Hayate agreed. "I should have locked the door," she added, reluctantly pulling away from Lindy.

"Well, I did distract you a bit," Lindy admitted as she grabbed her blouse along with Hayate's shirt. Both women were tempted to carry on, but the mood was kind of ruined. Besides, they might end up traumatizing someone else. Poor Fate might rush in, for instance.

Both women were pretty much dressed when there was a much more tentative knock on the door. "Come in," Hayate called.

Nanoha was still blushing faintly as she came inside. "I am SO sorry," she said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"I should have locked the door," Hayate conceded, "but I got distracted."

"Sorry about that," Lindy added just a bit smugly. After all, she was the one who succeeded in distracting Hayate THAT much.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you for a favour," Nanoha admitted shyly.

"Oh?" Hayate asked curiously.

"Though I guess I should talk to Lindy too," Nanoha admitted. She faced the older woman and took a steadying breath, "Can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

There was a beat of dead silence as she processed that, then Lindy squealed. "You're getting MARRIED?!" she yelped.

"Well, a commitment ceremony, anyway," Nanoha smiled at the beaming woman. "I take it you're okay with the idea?"

"Oh yes!" Lindy said, "You'll make Fate so happy."

Hayate smiled, then curiously asked, "What did you want to see me about?"

Nanoha looked at her warmly, "Well, you're welcome to say no, but... we were hoping we could hold the ceremony here at the club."

Hayate grinned at that, "You had to ask?"

"Well, the others thought you'd agree but...," Nanoha shrugged.

"You talked to...?" Lindy blinked.

"They KNEW I brought Lindy in here," Hayate made a face, "they should have warned you."

"Knowing Vita they probably took a photo of my reaction..." Nanoha sighed.

Lindy smirked, "Dibs on the photo."

"Lindy!" Hayate laughed. She looked at Nanoha curiously, "Any ideas for a date?"

"I was thinking summer," Nanoha admitted "we'd both like to invite family too, could we have the club for a weekend?"

"I think we could manage," Hayate nodded, then they began to discuss the nitty gritty details of the ceremony, decorations and so on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fate Testarossa was running late, so she hurried down to the steps by jumping over the last few. She aced the landing, the slim blond smiling impishly as she nodded to the bouncer, "Hello, Signum."

"Fate," Signum gave her a measured nod. Curiously she noted, "Nanoha isn't here yet."

"I know," Fate said, slipping by her and heading in.

The club was busy, with young women crowding the tables and talking together in the booths. A few booths had the privacy curtains shut too, which thankfully muffled sounds well too. Not that everyone couldn't guess what was happening.

Smiling wryly Fate headed up to the bar, nodding to familiar faces. Arisa was waiting tables in her ghost girl outfit, for some reason, while Vita and Shamal were also serving. Up at the bar Teana was serving drinks and unconsciously charming several young woman, all while completely unaware she was doing it. It would be annoying if Tea wasn't such a totally nice kid.

"Hi Tea," Fate smiled. Noting the almost glow about her she added, "You look cheerful. Did something nice happen?"

Teana actually blushed redly and nearly fumbled a glass. It was adorable, really. "Nothing, nothing," she lied weakly.

Fate hid a smile. It was a good bet something happened with Subaru, and by the look of it they had gotten together. Good, they were sweet together and Fate hoped they'd be happy. "Is Hayate in?" she asked curiously.

"She's in her office," Tea said. She paused and added, "Alone, too."

Fate HAD in fact heard about Nanoha's... shock, a few days ago, and snickered softly. "Thanks," she said as she headed back to Hayate's office. Fate knocked, waiting, then opened the door when she heard a muffled come in.

"Oh, Fate," Hayate looked a bit sheepish, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Hello, Hayate," Fate smiled back. "I understand you kind of broke Nanoha a few days ago?"

Hayate really was cute when she blushed, probably because it was so rare. "Sorry about that," she said with a sigh.

"Thank you for agreeing to let us have our ceremony here," Fate said as she sat opposite Hayate at the neat desk. "That NEARLY makes up for it," she teased.

"I'm going to be living that down for awhile," Hayate sighed.

"Yup," Fate agreed willingly. She leaned forward a bit, "Thought that partially is what I came here to see you about."

"Living it down?" Hayate looked quizzical.

"You and my mother," Fate said steadily.

"Ah," Hayate said weakly. She took a breath, "What can I do for you?"

Fate met her eyes coolly. "I know you and Lindy are seeing each other, and I'm okay with that," she said. "But I know your reputation, too."

Hayate puffed out a breath, "That's fair, I suppose, but..."

Fate held up a hand. "My only request is that if you are just playing with Lindy, you'll let her know," Fate said seriously. "I think she has fallen for you deeply, and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I'm not playing," Hayate smiled wryly, "it may surprise you to know I'm probably more frightened of being hurt than she is. What is she decides this is just a fling and goes back to men?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Fate said, a bit surprised. "I don't think Lindy's seen anyone since she adopted me, and she's very... faithful. She sort of swore off relationships when Chrono's father died."

Once again Hayate noted how rarely Fate used 'mother' or 'mom' to refer to Lindy and mentally cursed Precia. The woman had messed her biological daughter up good. "I'm very serious about Lindy, Fate," she told her, "I'm going to do my best not to hurt her."

"All right, then," Fate puffed out a sigh. "I will say I'm glad that you are making Lindy so happy. I haven't seen her this happy in years."

"So, you approve of my seeing her?" Hayate had to ask.

"I'm deferring judgement," Fate smiled wryly, then excused herself.

To be continued...

Notes: Was planing to finish this up today, but I keep being called in early to work. Etc etc. Anyway, expect at least one more chapter.


End file.
